powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Fennmont
Fennmont is the elaborate evolving dimension that has multiple entrances all over Destiny City shop, it is widely renowned for being the most unconquerable dungeon ever created. Fennmont was created by Mei-li in order to train students. Background Fennmont was first made as a training ground for Destiny Military Academy and Kizuna Girls’ Academy students during World War III. After World War III ended it was converted in a tourist attraction and training area for the Wizard Saints and Wizard Saint candidates. Features and Layout Version History *ver 1.75 **Courtesans added **Guild Creation Added **Player and NPC Killing is added ***Player and NPC Killing is deemed illegal in non-combative cities and non-PvP areas **Mt. Rieze Updated ***Guild Wars Added **Monster Hunting Added **Mercenary NPCs added **Weapon Customization Added *ver. 2.0 (Day 'N' Nite) **Day and Night Cycles added **Witching Hour is added **Four Save Points added **Character customization updated and upgraded **Breast Slider Added **Breast Physics Updated **Butt Physics Updated **Environmental destruction is added **NPC Enslavement removed **Spell Buying and Upgrading is added **Seasonal Change is added **Tawawa's Café is added *ver. 2.75 (Fortune City) **Treasure chests updated and upgraded **Rare Item drops are made less frequent **Money acquisition increased by 0.7% **Twenty more Save Points added ***Save Points Updated and upgraded **Item Negation is added **Secret worlds Added **Luck stats added **Breast Slider Updated **Breast Physics Updated **Butt Physics Updated **Inventory limit increased **Elemental Criticals Added **Physical and Magical Tolerance Added **Armor Customization Added **Lady Killer **10 Million visitors confirmed *ver. 2.90 (Girl's Night Out) **Flag Racing Added **Battle Royal is Added **Monster Girls Added **Female equip slots increased **Fifteen more Save Points Added ***Save Points are now Exit Points as well and heal wounds as a bonus **More Female Accessories and Armor Added **Monster Girl Beach Added **Shiroyuki Resort Added **Breast Slider Updated **Breast Physics Updated **Butt Physics Updated **Fast Food restaurants are Added **Fashion Shows added **Avatars are Added **Hot Springs are Added **More Accessory and Gift shops are Added **20 Million visitors confirmed *ver. 3.02 (Home) **Guild Hall Search feature Added **Inns are added **Leveling System Added **Portal Crossroads Added **Hub City creation Added ***Hub Cities act as Exit/Save Points **Breast Slider Updated **Butt Physics Updated **Breast Physics Updated **Item upgrading Added **Tethering Added **30 Million visitors confirmed *ver. 3.65 (Bad Time) **Item Completion Event Added **Trivia Event Added **Karma Meter Added **Yin/Yang Meter Added **Bust Upper Event Added **"Original Sin" Event Added **Doppelgangers Added **Monster Invasion Event Added **Breast Slider Updated **Breast Physics Updated **Butt Physics Updated **Story dimension Added **50 Million visitors confirmed *ver.?.?? (Endless Summer) **Celestial Woods Temple Added **Gender Change feature Added **Crystal Sand Trail Added **Destiny Seahaven Added ***Body customization expanded and updated **NPC Enslavement restored **Scarlet Night Event Added **Breast Slider Updated **Butt Physics Updated **Breast Physics Updated **VIRAL Event Added **Quarantine Event Added **Limited-time "Summer Festival" event added for the span of each summer **Limited-time Beach Scavenger hunt event added for the span of each summer **Limited-Edition customized Speedo and Bikini armor available for the span of summer **Parties can now contain more than three members **Criminals are now tried and punished in the first established court of Fennmont **61 Million visitors confirmed Activities Guilds List of Notable Locations Here are a few Notable locations ordered from F-Rank to Wizard Saint Class =F ~ D Rank= # Monster Girl Beach: As it's name implies, it is a beach full of monster girl themed enemies with beach themed mini-games. # Destiny Spiritway: The Destiny Spirtway is a serene and spacious place for newbies to trian in and for tourist to get great pictures of majestic monsters. # Destiny Seahaven: Nothing is better than relaxing on your hammock and sitting under an umbrella with a gentle breeze next to the sea, sadly, monsters are attacking and its up to you to avenge the fallen sandcastle. =C ~ B Rank= # Shiroyuki Resort: Shiroyuki Resort lies to the snowy north of Fennmont's capital city: Addabat; Shiroyuki Resort is ran by a nice Yuki-onna, but a few of her previous guest have taken over the luxurious hotel and its up to you to take it back. # Celsius's Fortress: At first Celsius comes off as a cold-heart Ice Queen, but in actuality she just wants to have friend and only way to her heart is by defeating her minions and subjugating her. Just Kidding :p # Crystal Sand Trail: A Pharaoh, a Sandworm and a Sphinx all walk into a bar, what do they all have in common? Easy. They are all common enemies in this dessert area in the south. =A-Rank= # Grand Slave Trading City: Slavery is a terrible, terrible thing to do, but this city is full of enslaved Monster Girls, Scruffy ninja NPCs and High-Class Elves just waiting to be bought and sold at the city square. You CAN do something about it, but the corrupt tyrant who runs this area is not going out without a fight. # Highway to Hel: The quickest way to Hel is taking the highway. # Quarantined City: The Quarantined City area is like your favorite Survival Horror games series, but three times as dangerous and awesome. =Wizard Saint Candidates= # Yamato City: A futuristic Tokyo with Jedi Ninja and Cyber Samurai running around keeping the peace, but a darker story is hidden within the city's corrupt politics. # Scarlet Meadow: Once the sun goes down, the stars come out and all that matters is here and now, your universe will never be the same the monster aren't glad you came. A red blood moon hangs over the sacred meadow of Mt.Rieze. # Orc Stronghold on Mt. Rieze: Orcs are cowardly bastards who run from powerful enemies and will resort to sneak attacks, pillaging and raping just to devastate a lone village, good thing that Grandmaster Bolin and his sexy granddaughter Dailan are here to help you in your efforts to save the captives and to take back Mt. Rieze. =Wizard Saints= # Angel Fall: Angel Fall is one of the largest areas in Fennmont and it is also one of the most heart wrenching "Stories" ever to be experienced in Fennmont. # Sheol Gate: An unforgiving 666 floor dungeon with three bosses at the end of each floor with one save point every 100 floors and no healing or defense stat boosting items can be used to help you. If you make it to the end you'll be rewarded with three wishes from the final boss Illya. # Celestial Woods Temple: A humongous temple hidden in the woods with replicas of the twelve Celestials running a muck on the Harvest Moon Festival. =Secret= # Forgotten Necropolis: An underground city of the dead teaming with tons of undead adversaries and demonic beings around every corner. # Slime Queen's Castle: The slime kingdom is under new management and Queen Suu's first imperial decree is to rid women of their bras and panties ufufufu >:) # Sunken City of Atlantis: Prepare yourself for a whimsical fish of a tale and a empowering epic musical that will make the Little Mermaid jealous. Trivia Gallery Elf Slave.jpg|Slavery is quite common in Fennmont if you cannot afford to pay a merc or couteasen; once bound by the Master-Servant Contract they must follow everyone order given to them by their "Master". Monster Girl Beach.jpg|A few monster girls playing Volley Ball at the beach Vamp 2.jpg|Daria is a popular singer in Fennmont Vamp.jpg|Scarlet the Vampire-Vampire Hunter Sample-39a0eb325895c40a09d2dce74dbf6cee.jpg|Yamato City Police 450e010feb83d4fec9dc54b8f27e3622.png|Diana, a merc who wears skimpy magical armor, but will do anything for a quick buck. Sample-1891de61b17d687587958c85684bb27b.jpg|Six friends in a Hub World sharing a meal. Sample-9b6020c4e027eed5755a309e6cc010d4.jpg|Corrupt Nyarlathotep is the powerful dungeon keeper of the 437th floor of the Sheol Gate. Killer.png|Ato-ko, the Spinner in Darkness, is an enemy NPC that hunts down the strongest mages she can find and kill them. Closer.png|Hireable Kunoichi NPC Cards.jpg|A Save Point keeper C320d6bd6f59769d062e8e3f4b8309e7293560d6.png|Despite being created by magic, NPCs have personalities of their own and will request your assistance to help them conquer their emotional challenges with Side Quest. Aa78e2cd624d5c721786c4ffc284ca75.jpg|Bath Kol is the captive angel that must be saved in the Angel Fall stage. 48903243ad75883082e4ed3414279d1b.jpg|NPC Werbellia, the Dark Queen, is the boss of the 501st floor in the Sheol Gate dungeon. Hibiki 007.jpg|Hibiki 007 is known to come to your rescue if you are ever in danger, but she can also bring harm to you if you are not careful when around her. Training day.jpg|The training grounds has an instructor that is as beautiful as she is deadly. Pairon.jpg|The God of Lightening in the Battle of the Three Gods Event Old Master.jpg|Grandmaster Bolin and his granddaughter Dailan both live atop of Mt. Rieze; if you complete the twelve associated with each of them, you'll get something special. Sample-1ac9dda8a8a02168b3ceb1086849a8c5.jpg|A sacrificial virgin from the Lost City of Atlantis Secret area about to become a tasty snack for the area's boss 406b646a0931863ec57c520656147941.jpg|Mech fighting and Mech Racing are popular half-times in Yamato City. Sample-c469d3e978c6b938cf21ee6bd921050e.jpg 2408ab5e7cf3ce9647c2c78e53d6a0c0 - Copy.jpg 59797a0b804175902b2357aea940067e.jpg Sample-425dfd996caf568681afcf38c7183e4d.jpg Sample 1161100b66df14459f4e0b69b03d95fd2ca8b60a.jpg|A girl fighting the boss from the "Haunted Ethereal Knight" event Sample-92a1501af2574bb57cdf0380c33b03fb.jpg|Some limited-edition bikinis from the "Endless Summer" event Pharaoh 2.jpg|Some enemy NPCs you'll encounter in the Crystal Sand Trail area. Meimei and Yang.jpg|Sherria added her past as an event titled "Fleeting Memories of Yesterday". Bikinis.jpg|More customized Bikinis from the "Endless Summer" event 8a4a5251c19453459200c8628e1101f0.jpg|A few friends share a super secret hot spring that also acts as their Hub World and Secret Hideout. Workshop.jpg|If your vehicle or Mech you can bring it to a Hibiki ran Service Station for repair School Bout.jpg|A couple of girls fighting it out in one of the three High School areas 【 ♣ Jinx ♣ 】 3.jpg|Strip Poker is a very popular casino game, right behind Pachinko and Slots. Magi-Phone.jpg|While inside Fennmont, you do not need to own a Magi-com Dev to use the chat feature. Onsen.jpg|A young woman relaxing in a private hot srping at the famous Shiroyuki Resort. Magic God 2.jpg|NPCs trying to take on an unknown adversary Battle.jpg|Two Wizard Saint candidates battling it out in the Grand Fennmont Library. Sand.jpg|Welcome to the Crystal Sand Trail Sample-a56b3a305576a4d69678be4f945b778f.jpg|Monsters explode into pixels and blood once defeated sample-ed504d80314ba1d49cfcdfc7481cf8b7.jpg|Members of the Intelligence Union enjoy a paid vacation from their boss at Monster Girl Beach. Sample-d7aeec456f4e51a1a0a57e4e4dd83b85.jpg Sample-ed4a7a4071fec970358b48056fea57e3.jpg Sample-dfaa9bdb2c93c5dda44811a0eda156a4.jpg Sample-dfcdee0230ff150fdaca9e668b77eccc.jpg Sample-9f2ff8f58e033066017bb70310ad7f65.jpg Sample-eaa9a65f67faa27be795d13c9340738f.jpg Sample-529d99e9dac3392953b8ce236c154b7b.jpg Sample-f8bd874b470c9135339478b80467da08.jpg Sample-907a4e5437ee7526e82ec0967925cd14.jpg Sample-96a179919f80908d50a272e8da17cca2.jpg Sample-58ccfbcf8dda82e86f7d776b52fcdc43.jpg D0774a602c19ec6a3bc90264a8ce0e0e.jpg 79c4c0e6a867776a711841209c3e719f.jpg Grand Battle.jpg Battle of Saints.jpg Fennmont Far East.jpg __original_drawn_by_kriss_sison__sample-a0531d5a5bd5143a00d65cbbf5992856.jpg|A few people fending off zombies in the Quarantined City. Category:Blog posts Category:Locations Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Terminology